Of Buses and Redheads
by A-Far-Off-Memory
Summary: AU. Twoshot. After an argument with his brother, Roxas is feeling more than a little distracted...which leads to him walking out in front of a bus and nearly dying. Luckily, he's saved by a red-haired stranger - a cute one at that. After a year without seeing anyone, Roxas feels his luck is about to change...Happy AkuRoku day everyone! Rated M for 2nd chapter!
1. Part I

_a/n: Hello, beauties :3_

_Since it is officially after 12am here, I present to you all the first chapter of my twoshot, Of Buses and Redheads! I've had this written for a little while now, because I'm really excited about my first ever AkuRoku day :D so I hope you all enjoy!_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

_**Of Buses and Redheads**__  
an AkuRoku twoshot  
Pairings: AkuRoku, SoRiku, VanVen, Dexion  
for AkuRoku Day 2013  
Chapter rating: Heavily T (swearing, etc.)_

It all started when Roxas nearly got hit by a city bus.

Yeah, he'd been stupid and careless. But he'd also been angry—he'd gotten into a fight with his brother for the fifth time that week, after being kept up all night by his rambunctious trysts with his dark-haired asshole of a boyfriend. Roxas was feeling more than slightly sleep-deprived, not to mention incredibly jealous of his younger twin. Why did Ventus get to have a hot boyfriend and have hot sex every night while Roxas suffered though a year-long dry spell?

It just wasn't fair.

It was these thoughts that distracted him from watching where he was going, leading to him walking directly into the path of a shitty city transit bus. He noticed at the last minute and thought, _Well shit. I'm gonna die without even having a chance to get laid again._

But then came his knight in shining armor…

…okay, that might have been pushing things a little far. He was more like a dude in a ratty sweater and tight jeans, but hey. You take what you can get.

This guy grabbed him by the hood, pulling him out of the way just in time for the bus to whiz by, honking angrily. The asshole driver could honk all he wanted! He hadn't been about to stop, so he could just go fuck himself with a rusty chainsaw.

Once on the safety of the sidewalk, he bent over, breathing hard as the reality of his situation hit him. He felt more than slightly numb as he breathed, "Shit, that was close."

He heard a deep chuckle, causing him to look up and face his savior. He was tall and stick-thin with firetruck red hair, and he barked out a laugh at the look on Roxas' face. "Fuck, man, you almost did a very convincing impression of a bug on a windshield. You feeling alright?"

Roxas' tongue suddenly resisted cooperation as he looked up into bright, acid green eyes. They were the strangest, prettiest shade of green he'd ever seen, emphasized by the dark makeup lining them and brought out by the purple upside-down teardrop tattoos placed symmetrically on both his cheeks. His ears were littered with piercings, along with an eyebrow piercing, and he could see tattoos peeking up over the collar of his baggy sweater. Those, paired with his bright red hair and devil-may-care smirk caused Roxas' brain to basically melt. He felt the need to literally fan himself as he stared at the gorgeous human being in front of him.

A hand waved in front of his face, startling him out of the stupor he'd fallen into. "Dude, are you in shock or something? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" the drool-worthy stranger questioned, one crimson eyebrow shooting up.

Roxas shook his head rapidly, clearing it. He was embarrassed to have been staring like an idiot, but he refused to blush and make it worse. "Nah, man, I'm fine. Thanks for pulling me out of the way—not like anyone else in this piece of shit town would have taken the time to," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

The tall stranger grinned, waving a pale hand dismissively. "It's all good, dude. You suicidal or something, though? 'Cause if you are, there are less messy ways to do it than jumping in front of a bus. And, well, I know a good shrink if you need one." A charming smirk accompanied the nonchalantly spoken words, instantly frying Roxas' brain from an overload of sexy. Jesus, where did this guy come from?

He shook his head in response, laughing. "Just tired and distracted, that's all. But thanks for the offer and, erm…advice."

A single green eye shut in a wink. "Anytime. Now, do you have a name, or should I just continue to refer to you as 'dude'?"

The blond grinned, holding out a hand. "Roxas Strife."

The redhead took his hand, and Roxas marveled at the warmth and softness of it. "Axel Brenton. Pleased to have saved your life, Roxas Strife."

"Please to have you save it," Roxas said in return, grinning wider.

"Shall we continue this scintillating conversation over coffee? I was on my way to Starbucks when I noticed that you were about to die," Axel told him, chuckling.

Roxas shrugged. "What the hell? Not like I was going anywhere anyway, just needed to get away. Coffee sounds great—my treat, since you're kinda the reason I'm not being scraped off the front of a bus right now," he replied, blue eyes lit with laughter.

The redhead grinned. "Free coffee? Jeez, I need to save cute blonds more often!" he exclaimed, heading in the direction of the nearest Starbucks.

Roxas was left to mull over those words the whole way there.

* * *

Once arriving at Starbucks, they went to place their order. Roxas immediately smiled when he saw that his best friend's little sister, Xion, was working—he loved her as if she was his own little sister.

When they arrived at the counter, she immediately grinned widely. "Roxy!" she exclaimed, deep blue eyes bright with happiness.

He chuckled at the nickname that only she could get away with calling him. "Hey, Shi-Shi. How's work?"

"Kinda slow today," she replied with a shrug. "Lots of rude customers, though, so I'm happy you're here!" Her eyes moved to the tall redhead at his side, and she instantly started appraising him with a wry smile. "Who's your friend?" she asked, waggling her dark eyebrows.

Roxas facepalmed, while Axel grinned in the most charming way while holding out a hand for her to shake. "The name's Axel Brenton…got it memorized?" he questioned, tapping his temple with his free hand.

Taking his hand, she giggled. "Xion Fair. Nice to meet you, Axel. Haven't seen you around before."

He laughed. "I haven't lived here for a few years." His green eyes fell on Roxas, grin widening. "I happened to stop Roxas here from becoming a splatter on the front of a bus on my way here."

Xion's brows knit together, blue eyes wide. "Dammit, Roxy, you gotta pay attention more when you're walking or you'll get yourself killed!" she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. Her eyes moved to Axel again. "Thank you for saving this airhead's life—your order's on the house," she told him, offering a smile. She then glared at Roxas. "You can pay full price."

Axel cracked up laughing, while Roxas' mouth fell open. "Xion!" he protested, pouting. "I'm the one who nearly died!"

"Most likely from your own stupidity," she retorted. She then turned back to Axel. "What'll it be?"

"Just a grande caramel frappuccino, please," he told her, still laughing at Roxas' pouting face.

She nodded with a smile, eyes moving back to Roxas. "I take it you want the usual?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Yes please."

Grinning, she reached out to pinch his cheek. "Love youuuuu, coming right up!"

She dashed off to make their orders, leaving Roxas rubbing his cheek and Axel grinning.

"I like her. She's got spunk," the redhead commented, turning to Roxas. "That your girlfriend or something?"

There was a few seconds of silence before Roxas burst out laughing. "Oh, no," he replied through the laughter, shaking his head. "She's my best friend's baby sister—practically my baby sister."

"Could've fooled me," Axel told him, shrugging. "She gets googly eyes when she looks at you."

Calming from his laughter, the blond sighed. "Yeah, I know. She's always had a crush on me, but…"

"Why don't you go for her? She can't be that much younger than you."

Roxas scoffed. "Try four years. She's only seventeen, plus…she isn't really my type. Nor is any other girl, actually." He figured he might as well get it out there that he was gay, in case Axel had a problem with it. Even though he had a sneaking suspicion that he wouldn't…

"Then I guess we have something in common," Axel grinned, winking.

Butterflies erupted in Roxas' stomach at the smile, plus the meaning behind those words. What are the odds that a smoking hot red-haired gay guy saves your life?

Xion returned with their orders, and Roxas grudgingly handed over sufficient munny to pay for the seriously overpriced drink. Seriously, what was in it? Unicorn piss? The black-haired teen took it with a grin and a blown kiss, sending him a thumbs up when Axel turned to find somewhere to sit. Roxas just rolled his eyes and grinned, turning to join his new companion.

They sat in cozy chairs beside a window, near the fireplace. After all, it was late fall, so it was disgustingly chilly out.

"I figured you'd be a vanilla chai tea kind of guy," Axel commented with a grin as he sipped his frappuccino.

"Really now?" Roxas questioned with a wry smile as he lifted his drink to his lips and blew on it before taking a tentative sip.

"Mmhmm. I mean, come on—little blond gay boy? It was obvious," he teased with a laugh, green eyes sparkling.

Roxas joined in on the laughter, rolling his eyes. "Well, I never would have expected you to order a caramel frap…you seem too manly to order such a girly drink," he retorted, biting his lip with a grin.

"You think I'm manly, do you?" the redhead questioned, voice dropping slightly. Roxas had to force himself to continue breathing normally at the sound.

A single blond eyebrow lifted. "I'd think you were manlier if you weren't drinking a frappuccino," he replied, smirking.

"Ah, I see how it is, then. Judge a guy by his drink, even after he so kindly saved your life…" He laid his arm dramatically on his forehead, leaning back. "The pain is infinite! How will I go on?"

Laughing, Roxas reached over and gave him a push. "Your manliness level just dropped even further, Ax."

Those pretty green eyes seemed to sparkle at the use of the nickname as he simply shrugged. "Oh well. I have my moments," he said nonchalantly, taking another sip of his drink. "No harm in being in touch with your feminine side, after all. Especially when you have two younger sisters like I do."

"You have sisters?" he asked curiously, eyebrows raising slightly.

Chuckling, Axel nodded. "They're three years younger than me, only twenty. And they're twins." Pulling his phone from his pocket, he unlocked it and slid it across the table, his background displaying a picture of him with a blonde and a redhead that Roxas immediately recognized.

He nearly choked on his drink. "Oh my god, _you're_ Naminé and Kairi's older brother?"

A slim, pierced crimson eyebrow shot up. "You know my sisters?"

Roxas nodded vigorously. "I know them from school! I kinda, um…well…Naminé was the last female I dated, actually…"

It was silent for a moment before Axel started laughing. "So you're Nami's gay friend that she's always telling me about? Wow, what are the odds?"

The blond chuckled. "That's crazy! So you're the older brother I never got a chance to meet, then…"

The redhead grinned. "Guess so! I've been in Traverse Town for the past few years—I actually just moved back here last month."

Roxas' curiosity was instantly piqued. "Oh? Did you like it there?"

Axel nodded. "It's definitely never a dull moment there, that's for sure…but I'm happy to be back in Twilight Town. Traverse Town just never really felt like home, I guess," he responded with a shrug.

"What did you do there? If you don't mind my asking," he quickly amended, chewing on his lower lip before taking a drink of his tea.

The redhead smirked. "I originally went just to get a change in my life, but then I decided to learn how to tattoo and pierce people. A buddy of mine and I actually just opened our own shop, and it's going pretty great so far," he told him. "It's something I love doing, that's for sure."

Could he get any hotter? Sigh. "I may have to drop by sometime, then," Roxas grinned, raising an eyebrow. "I've been wanting another piercing for a while. And another tattoo would be nice."

Two red eyebrows shot up. "I didn't realize you had any tattoos, Roxy. I mean, I can see the spiderbites, and I'm assuming you have ear piercings of some sort, but I never would've pegged you for the tattoo type. You're just a little blond bundle of surprises, aren't you?"

"I'm full of surprises," he replied, shooting Axel an almost seductive smile. _Am I flirting?...yeah, I'm flirting. Down, boy._ He pulled his beanie back to reveal his ears, showing off stretched lobes, a snug piercing in his right ear and two helix piercings in his left. "These are all the piercings I have…as for the tattoos, I'd show them to you, but unfortunately some of them require me to take my clothes off and I'd rather not give the people of Starbucks a show."

Something sparked in those gorgeous eyes. "But you'd give me a show?" he questioned, leaning slightly forward.

Roxas, in return, leaned back in his chair, a coy smile on his face. "Maybe, maybe not. Are you saying you want a show, Axel?"

"Well, I wouldn't object," he replied, winking.

_BreathefuckingbreatheRoxas,_ he reminded himself, readjusting his beanie. "Well, I don't take my clothes off for just anyone, you know," he said, sipping at his drink with a grin.

"Not even handsome strangers who save your life?"

He chuckled. "Well, I might make an exception…if a handsome stranger happened to save my life," he teased.

"Ouch, Roxy, that was cold!" he exclaimed, clutching his heart. "You wound me so deeply!"

"You didn't let me finish," he tutted, grin widening. "I said I _might_ for a handsome stranger…but I_ definitely_ would for a hot _redheaded _stranger." He rubbed his chin, considering his words. "Well, if he took me out first, that is. I'm not some cheap hooker."

"Fair." He thrust his phone into Roxas' hands, swiping the blond's from the table. "Perhaps we should exchange numbers, then, and discuss this more," he said in a slightly sultry tone, and _oh god_ that smirk. That smirk was going to get Roxas into a lot of trouble, he knew it.

He added his number to Axel's contacts and handed the phone back, holding his hand out for his own. As it was placed into his hand, Axel brushed their fingers together, almost making Roxas shiver. Yep, he was definitely in trouble with this one…

The bell over the door chimed, announcing new arrivals into the shop. Roxas turned his head, groaning when he saw his brother with Vanitas, Riku and Sora. He was still mad at both Ven and Vanitas, and he definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with either of them or any half-assed apologies that they tried to throw at him.

"Holy fucking clone, either that's your twin or you have a body double running around," Axel commented, blinking hard.

"No, that's my twin," he grumbled, crossing his arms as he watched them all move up to the counter. They hadn't noticed him, but of course Xion felt the need to point him out to her brothers and their boyfriends.

"You don't sound too happy to see him," the redhead remarked.

Roxas sighed, rubbing his face and looking away when they looked over. "I've barely slept this week thanks to him and his boyfriend going at it all night. They're fucking obnoxiously loud. That's why I was so distracted today," he explained, blowing out a frustrated breath.

"Which one is his boyfriend?"

"Black hair," he replied. "Him and the brunet are Xion's older brothers. The brunet, Sora, has been my best friend since, well forever, because our parents are best friends, but I've never really gotten along with Vanitas. I don't know what Ventus sees in him."

"He's hot," Axel said simply, shrugging. "Definitely nowhere near my type, as I prefer blonds"—this was said with a wink—"but I can appreciate how attractive he is."

"Yeah, well, I don't appreciate it at all," he muttered. "Kinda hard to when he's half the reason I haven't been sleeping." Heaving a sigh, she stood and wrapped his scarf around his neck. "I'm outta here, I don't want them to come talk to me…you're welcome to join," he offered, adjusting his beanie once more.

"Where are you going?" Axel questioned, standing as well.

Roxas shrugged. "Anywhere but here."

The redhead grinned, wrapping an arm around the blond's slim shoulders. "Well, how about you come to the shop for a little? Demyx was expecting me, oh, I dunno…an hour ago?"

Feeling his mouth form a smile, he nodded. "I'd like that a lot. Lead the way."

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Axel announced loudly as he strode into his shop, Oblivion, Roxas following closely behind. He glanced around the cozy little shop, unwinding his scarf and unzipping his sweater, hanging them both on a hook.

"Where the fuck were you, you stupid bitch? I had to pierce two fucking tongues, you know how much I hate piercing tongues!" The voice came from the back room, and Roxas watched the doorway curiously. A tall, blond man with a mullet/mohawk hybrid emerged, sea green eyes stormy.

"Got some Starbucks, saved a life. Y'know, the usual." He held up a clear plastic cup containing a double chocolate chip frappuccino with a shot of mint that they'd picked up at a different Starbucks on the way to the shop as a peace offering.

"That better fucking be double chocolate chip with a shot of mint, dickwad," the blond muttered, snatching the cold drink from the redhead's hand.

As the two bantered, Roxas observed this new person. He was very attractive, that was for sure—there was a silver ring in his right nostril, he had gauged lobes, another set of lobe piercings (though not nearly as big), and a conch piercing under two helix. His eyes were a pretty, unusual shade of blueish green, and his dirty blond hair was interesting in a sexy kind of way. He looked as if he was steadily covering himself in tattoos—one arm was already full, shown by the loose tank top he wore, and another was at least half done. Roxas could also see tattoos on his ribs and collarbone, thanks to the way his tank top was cut.

Yes, he was most definitely hot, but Roxas preferred redheads any day.

"Who's the shorty, anyway?" Demyx demanded, sticking the straw in his mouth and taking a huge gulp.

Axel grinned. "This is Roxas Strife. I happened to save his life, and then we went for coffee, which is why I was late. He's gonna chill here for a little while."

"This shitball saved your life?" Demyx questioned the short blond, raising an eyebrow.

Roxas nodded. "Pulled me out of a bus's path…I was a little distracted."

Demyx snorted, taking another drink. "Well, don't make a habit out of nearly dying. Axel doesn't need any more excuses to be late for work," he said with a grin as he moved behind the counter, plopping down into the chair there and kicking his feet up."

The shorter blond laughed. "I make no promises."

Axel hopped up on the counter. "So, Dem, I figured you'd be gone to lunch by now. What's up with that?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

The tall blond glared. "I had to call Zexion and ask him to come later, since I wasn't sure when you'd get here! You're lucky you're here now, because he'll be here in like five minutes!"

"Wouldn't wanna keep loverboy waiting," Axel cooed, punching Demyx in the arm.

Demyx reached out and shoved him, causing him to nearly fall off the counter. "Shut up, you're just jealous because you have no luck in finding a boyfriend of your own."

Axel's eyes found Roxas' as he replied, "Nah, I think my luck might be changing."

A slight blush colored his cheeks at that, and he smiled almost shyly in return. He saw Demyx roll his eyes and pretend to gag beside Axel and chuckled, turning and busying himself looking at piercing charts.

The door opened a few moments later. A short, slate-haired guy walked in, looking slightly annoyed. He had his eyebrow pierced, as well as snakebites, and he had long bangs that covered half of his face and made him look mysterious.

"Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed, springing from his chair to run and wrap his arms around the shorter man. Zexion's face softened for a moment as he stretched onto the tips of his toes to connect their lips in a chaste kiss.

"You ready to go?" he questioned, his voice much deeper than Roxas had been expecting.

"Just let me grab my coat," the blond replied, pecking his lips once more before letting go and dashing out back.

"Hey, Zex," Axel greeted with a grin.

Zexion immediately glared at him. "You were late. I'm fucking hungry, asshat."

Axel shrugged. "Guess you'll just have to deal with it. But you guys can take as long as you want, I guess—not like I'll be bored, I have company. So eat, fuck, do whatever floats your goat," he said with a smirk, pushing off of the counter and moving to stand beside Roxas.

Zexion simply growled and rolled his eyes, not bothering to look at the redhead. And then Demyx ran back out, slipping his hand into the slate-haired male's.

"I'll be back whenever I damn-well please, since you took your time in getting here," the blond announced cheerfully to Axel, grinning widely.

"Feel free, I don't care," the redhead shrugged.

"You better not!" he exclaimed, moving toward the door. He was half outside when he turned back, smiling at Roxas. "Nice to meet you by the way, Roxas. If Axel starts acting like a dick, just stab him with a piercing needle or something!"

Roxas chuckled. "Gotcha."

They left then, and Axel waited a moment before running to the door and locking it, flipping he "Open" sign to the other side. "I don't feel like dealing with customers," he explained, seeing Roxas' curious look. "You want a piercing? 100% off discounts go to cute blonds named Roxas, today only," he added with a sly grin.

"Seriously?" he asked, a smile forming on his lips.

Axel shed his sweater, shrugging. "Why not? I'm feeling generous today," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest. The arm muscles rolled when he did so, and without the baggy sweater, it was easy to see that Axel was lean but very muscular. His plan black t-shirt emphasized his muscles in all the right places, and Roxas had to stop himself from dropping and/or swooning like a lovestruck teenaged girl. Not only at the muscles, but at the now visible tattoos. What could he say? He was a sucker for tattooed boys.

"Well then I wouldn't refuse," the blond replied, his smile growing to a full-fledged grin as he moved closer to Axel.

Eyes sparkling, the redhead directed him to sit on the cushioned table. He did as he was asked, watching as Axel sanitized his hands and got things ready.

"What do you want?" he questioned, peeking over his shoulder at the blond.

Roxas shrugged. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think you'd look sexy as hell with a nose ring, but if you don't want a facial piercing then I think that your industrial would be pretty killer," Axel replied, shrugging. "It's up to you."

Roxas toyed with his lip rings as he mulled it over. Both were piercings he'd been wanting for a long time—but hearing Axel tell him that he'd look sexy as hell with a nose ring, well…it made his decision for him.

"Fuck it, nose," he replied, grinning widely.

"Good choice," the redhead commented, opening a drawer. "Ring, right?"

"Hell yeah!"

He fished out a nose ring and opened it up, along with a clamp and needle. He squirted some petroleum jelly onto some paper towel on his tray and dipped one end of the needle in it, then produced a purple marker and turned to Roxas. "What side?"

The blue-eyed blond shrugged. "Whatever will look better."

Thinking about it for a moment, Axel then uncapped the marker and leaned close. His gloved hand moved to Roxas' face as he made a small dot on the opposite side than Roxas' lip rings were, backing away and handing him a mirror.

"Good?" he questioned.

Roxas nodded. "Good," he confirmed. He was starting to get that wonderful nervous feeling that he always got before a piercing or tattoo.

Axel got the clamp ready, grinning. "As you probably already know, the clamp is the worst part. You ready?"

The blond smirked. "Bring it on."

"Fearless. I like it," Axel commented as he clamped Roxas' nostril. It was slightly uncomfortable, but not overly so…he could deal.

Axel then reached for the needle, grin not faltering. "Close your eyes, okay?"

Roxas immediately did as he was told, eyes slipping shut. He felt Axel move closer, close enough that he felt his warm breath on his face and smell his aftershave—spicy. He was so distracted by the proximity that he was surprised then Axel moved away, removing the clamp.

"Did you do it?" he asked dumbly, glancing down.

The redhead burst out laughing. "Roxas, there's a needle still hanging out of your nose. You're telling me that you didn't feel that?"

A laugh bubbled its way out of Roxas' mouth. "Guess I was distracted. You smell good."

Shaking his head in amusement, he returned with the ring. "This might suck, okay?" he asked as he prepared to slide it in.

Roxas shrugged. "Just go for it."

Axel slid the needle out, replacing it with the ring. Roxas barely felt anything—a quick little sting, but that was it. And then the redhead but the ball in and made sure that it was tight before backing up with an appraising grin.

"Fuck, I was right. That looks hot, Roxy," he announced, handing over the mirror.

Roxas examined it, a wide smile appearing on his face. "I love it, Ax. Thank you." It wasn't even bleeding, something he was glad for.

He handed the mirror back, at which point Axel grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up, their chests smacking together. Roxas' breathing immediately picked up, seeing the smirk on the redhead's face.

"So I kinda lied, there _is_ a small price to pay," he murmured, green eyes mischievous.

A single blond eyebrow arched upwards. "Oh? And what would that be?"

The smirk grew. "A kiss."

Slowly, Roxas' hands moved up to Axel's chest to hook around his neck, threading through his long red hair. "Hmm…I dunno, that's kinda pricey."

Axel's hands moved to the blond's hips. "But I'm a great kisser…it's a win-win situation."

Roxas toyed with the hair in his hands, blue eyes playful. "I suppose it's a fair price…" Tugging Axel's head down, he leaned closer and closer, their lips nearly touching and their breaths mingling, before veering to the side and kissing his cheek, dancing out of the redhead's grip.

Axel looked at him, smiling incredulously and lifting a hand to his cheek. "You fucking tease," he breathed, a laugh escaping him.

"I don't know what you mean," Roxas said innocently, smiling angelically. "That was a kiss. You didn't specify what kind of kiss."

Shaking his head, the redhead reached out and pulled Roxas in, pressing him against the nearest wall. "You cheeky little bastard," he whispered before leaning down and connecting their lips.

A dizzy feeling filled the blond as Axel kissed him, coaxing him to kiss back. He began to respond, reaching up to lay one hand on the redhead's cheek and tangle the other in his long hair.

It was a mutual understanding that they should both open their mouths. They did at the same time, tongues slipping out to slide against one another. Axel pushed himself flush against Roxas, easily dominating the kiss. And, honestly…it was turning Roxas on. He liked a strong man who knew what he was doing, and Axel certainly fit the part.

And so it was very reluctantly that he pulled away, breathing hard. He leaned his forehead against the redhead's, a stupid grin on his face.

"You have your web pierced," Axel commented, breathing deeply.

"I do," Roxas confirmed, grin widening. "It was my first piercing that wasn't on my ears. Easy to hide and all that jazz."

Axel smirked. "I'm impressed. I've never met anyone else with theirs…did you notice mine?"

The blond's brows knit together. "You have it too?"

Not bothering to reply with words, Axel kissed him again. Roxas automatically opened his mouth, the redhead allowing him to explore. He chuckled into the kiss when he felt a little bar under Axel's tongue, kissing him a moment longer before pulling away.

"Okay, I noticed that time," he told him, still grinning.

"You sure you don't need to check again?" Axel asked voice deepening slightly. Those acidic eyes were positively smoldering…

On one hand, Roxas didn't want their kissing to a potentially awkward situation. On the other hand…he really just wanted to make out with Axel.

"I think I might, actually," he replied in a sultry tone, hands slipping down to the redhead's muscled chest.

"I suppose I don't mind then, if it satisfies your…curiosity," Axel breathed before connecting their lips again. This kiss was slow, deep, sensual—Roxas' head was spinning, drowning in sensation. It had been too long since he'd been kissed like that; in fact, he didn't think he'd ever been kissed like that. There was just something about Axel that was so passionate and sensual, like a flame, and he was quickly growing addicted to his lips and tongue.

He groaned when he felt those lips pull away, only for it to turn into a moan as Axel started attacking his neck with nips, kisses and licks. They'd only just met, but it seemed Axel already knew how to drive him insane. His neck had always been a highly sensitive spot, along with his ears. The attention was making his knees weak, and so Axel lifted him under his bum and held him up, Roxas' legs immediately wrapping around his slim hips.

"Axel," he moaned, baring his neck further, eyes shut against the barrage of sensations as he fought to keep his body under control. He felt the redhead chuckle against his skin before his lips left the blond's neck, finding his own once more.

He wasn't sure how long they'd been aggressively making out before someone started pounding on the door. Axel pulled away and peeked around the corner, a grin pulling at the corners of his lips. "Looks like we have to cut this short, Roxy. My sisters are here."

Suddenly feeling as if he was going to die from embarrassment, he tugged his beanie down over his face as Axel set him back on the floor and headed over to unlock the door. He heard two angry exclamations of "What the hell, Axel?!" and hid himself as best he could against the wall. Naminé was gonna have a heart attack…

"Sorry, twerps…I was a little _busy_ with a customer," Axel told them, and Roxas could practically hear the smirk.

"I don't see any customers," he heard Kairi say suspiciously.

The tall redhead chuckled. "Guess he's feeling a little shy. Come on, Roxy."

He heard Naminé's gasp before he ever stepped out, pulling his hat back up and grinning sheepishly. "Hey, guys…"

Naminé stomped over, grabbing him by the neck. "Are these hickeys?! Where you and Axel just making out?! Why wasn't I informed that you two even _knew_ each other?!"

"Umm…"

Axel laughed, prying his sister off Roxas and wrapping an arm around his waist, possessively pulling him closer. Roxas leaned into him, blushing like a fucking virginal schoolgirl.

"Aw, Nami, we only met today! I saved his life," Axel announced proudly, still grinning. "And yes, we were just making out. Wildly. You two interrupted something amazing…I may have to kill you both."

Roxas groaned, burying his face in Axel's chest. "I wish that bus had hit me…" he mumbled, thoroughly embarrassed.

Grinning even wider, Axel grabbed him by the chin and tilted his face up, staring deeply into blue eyes. "But then you couldn't do this," he whispered, closing the distance between their lips. Cobalt eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into it, ignoring the two girly squeals of delight.

"Jeez, Nami, are you finding this as hot as I am?" he heard Kairi question, followed by a sigh.

"Oh yeah. I knew these two would go for each other if they ever met," Naminé replied, sounding proud. I was gonna introduce them, but I guess I don't have to anymore."

Axel slowly pulled away, chuckling. "Why are you two still here? I'm a little busy, as you can see." He hugged Roxas closer, surrounding him with his sharp scent.

Roxas' phone started buzzing at that moment. Disentangling himself from the redhead, he walked to the other side of the store and pulled it from his pocket, rolling his eyes when he saw that it was Ven.

"What, Ventus?" he snapped, leaning against the wall.

"_Sheesh, who pissed in your corn flakes? No need to bite my head off because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed,"_ his twin muttered on the other line.

"I wonder whose fault that is," he growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thanks to you and your dickhole of a boyfriend, I've barely slept this week! So don't even go there with me, Ventus."

There was a sigh. _"Look, I'm sorry. We'll try to keep it down."_

"Or you could try going to his place for a change, now there's an idea," he grumbled, sighing. "Now is there a specific reason you're calling me? I'm kinda busy?"

At that, he could just imagine the shit-eating grin on his brother's face_. "Oh, busy with that redhead we saw you with? The one Xion said saved your life?"_

He rolled his eyes. "I'm at his piercing parlor with him and his sisters, who happen to be Kairi and Naminé if you must know, you nosy bastard."

"_Huh. What are the odds?"_ he asked rhetorically. _"Anyway, Van, Sora, Riku and I wanna go to the bar tonight, and we wanted to know if you wanted to come. You can bring your boytoy if you want."_

Roxas growled. "His name is Axel and he isn't my boytoy," he hissed softly through his teeth.

"_Whatever. You game?"_

After a moment, he sighed. "Maybe. I'll call or text you when I know for sure."

"_Alright, bro. I really am sorry about keeping you up, I'll try not to let it happen again. I love you,"_ he said softly.

_Damn him,_ Roxas thought as he found himself unable to be annoyed any longer. It was hard to stay mad at his younger twin for long—always had been. "Yeah, love you too. I'll see you when you get home."

"_See ya, Rox."_

He hung up then, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Axel questioned as Roxas made his way back over.

The blond sighed. "It was Ventus. He wanted to know if I wanted to go to the bar with him and the others tonight…" He glanced up shyly from under his eyelashes. "He said you could come if you wanted to."

"How long? I can't leave my dog alone for too long—" he began, but was quickly cut off by Naminé and Kairi exclaiming, "We'll watch her!" in unison.

Axel looked shocked. "Really?"

They nodded together. "We'll bring her to our house tonight. Don't you worry, we'll take good care of Fuego!"

The tall man turned to Roxas with a grin. "You want me to come?"

"Of course," the blond replied, blushing. "I'd have more fun with you there." God, why did Axel make him so nervous and jittery?

The redhead grinned. "Then I guess it's settled. Any place I should meet you?"

"I'll text you my address," he promised, smiling. "But I should get going, I have things to do…" Feeling bold, he reached up and grabbed Axel by the neck, pulling him down and kissing him deeply. It lasted only a few seconds before he pulled away, smirking. "See you tonight, Ax. Maybe I'll show you my tattoos."

Axel was left with his mouth hanging open, while both Kairi and Naminé pulled Roxas in for a hug. "Text us sometime so that we can hang out!" Naminé told him with a kind smile.

"Yeah, it's been too long," Kairi agreed.

Smiling, Roxas nodded. "Sure thing.

They let go, and he made his way to the door. He paused there, turning to face Axel. "Thanks for the nose piercing…I still feel as if I owe you," he admitted, chuckling.

Seemingly recovered, Axel smirked. "We can discuss further payment tonight," he replied with a wink, causing Roxas' body to heat up at the implications of those words. God_damn_.

Nodding, he blew a kiss to Axel and waved to the girls before pulling his sweater and scarf on as he made his way down the street toward his house.

He was suddenly very much looking forward to going out tonight.

* * *

_a/n: Hehehe how was the first part? Long, I know xD the next one will be slightly shorter, but that's where all the, er...fun stuff happens! *dies*_

_Next chapter will be up sometime later, along with more AkuRoku stuff (if I finish it all...sigh) so I hope you all enjoy my contributions to AkuRoku day 2013!_

_Until next time!_

_~AFOM_

_(on a side note, I have all of Roxas' piercings other than the spiderbites, which I want anyway :3)_


	2. Part II

_a/n: We meet again!_

_Okay, so I only got one review for the first part of this, but I don't even care because it made me smile a bunch xD I don't really care about reviews as long as people are reading and liking it, but they're still nice to get :P_

_Anyways, here is the second and final part of "Of Buses and Redheads"! Hope you enjoy!  
_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_

* * *

_**Of Buses and Redheads**__  
an AkuRoku twoshot  
Pairings: AkuRoku, SoRiku, VanVen  
for AkuRoku Day 2013  
Chapter rating: __**M**__ (swearing, and well, you know…)_

Night didn't seem to come fast enough.

After Roxas had arrived home, Ventus had teased him mercilessly about the hickeys on his neck, but he was on too much of a high to actually care—his thoughts were centered on the redhead that gave him said hickeys.

Who knew that nearly dying would result in meeting a person whom he felt such a strong connection to? He found himself actually feeling almost _happy_ that the bus had almost hit him, for the sole fact that he'd met Axel because of it.

After continued teasing—along with congratulations—that lasted nearly ten minutes, Roxas retreated to his room to play his piano. He had time to kill, and he'd been working on a song for Xion after she'd begged him for so long. He'd already written pieces for Ven, Sora and Riku, so he didn't mind writing one for the girl that meant so much to him…she was like the little sister he'd never had.

Her song was in its final stages—he just had to tie everything together in a way that made sense. It was strangely melancholic for such a chipper, happy girl, but it had been the only thing that came to mind when he thought of her. It was a slightly advanced piece, but he was pleased with the way it was turning out; Xion would just about die when she got to hear it.

Before he knew it, hours had passed. Ven called to him from outside his door to let him know that they were leaving in an hour and a half, so he needed to get ready. Swearing, he pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts until he found Axel's number, sending out a quick text with his address as he headed toward the bathroom.

He got a reply seconds later. _When should I be there? Demyx and I are closing the shop in half an hour, and then I need to get changed._

Roxas bit his lip, typing out another message. _Hour and fifteen minutes?_

_Sounds perfect. See you then, sexy ;)_

Grinning to himself, Roxas set his phone on the bathroom counter, stripped his clothes off and jumped in the shower. He made sure to use his best-smelling shampoo and body wash, wanting to smell extra-nice since he'd be with Axel. He took ten minutes at the most before hopping out, wrapping a towel around his waist and scooping up his phone.

"Ven!" he called as he moved toward his room. "Help me find something to wear!"

His twin appeared moments later. "Jeez, I always forget how many tattoos you have," he mumbled as he opened Roxas' closet and started rooting through it. "How many is it now?"

The older twin paused to think for a moment, lips pursed as he glanced down at his arms and chest. "Seven, I think? I dunno, I can't really remember."

Ven chuckled, shaking his head. "You have an obsession, bro." He pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and threw them backwards toward the bed, narrowly missing Roxas in the process. A light blue short-sleeved button-up shirt soon joined it, along with a grey vest, and then the younger twin shut the closet doors. "But there you go—that shirt brings out your eyes."

"Must be why you're always stealing it, then," Roxas teased, grinning. Their eyes were the exact same shade of cobalt blue, and they looked the same for the most part. But if you examined the two more closely, it was easy to see that Ven's hair was slightly longer and more of a golden color, while Roxas' was more the color of honey. Also, Ven's eyebrows were lighter, while Roxas' were almost brown. Aside from those minor differences, they were identical.

Ven stuck his tongue out at him, heading to the door with a grin. "Thanks, Ven," he called before his younger brother left the room.

"No problem," Ven replied before exiting, shutting the door behind him.

Roxas quickly toweled off, vigorously rubbing his hair with the towel to dry it as much as possible. He then slipped on a pair of grey boxer-briefs, followed by the pants, shirt and vest. Examining himself in the mirror, he decided that Ventus was right—the shirt made his eyes look even bluer.

The next thing he did was pull on a pair of socks and spray on some of his favorite body spray. The air was filled with its clean, sharp scent, and a happy sigh escaped him. He then proceeded to grab his hair dryer and finish what the towel had started. Once it was fully dry, he combed through it with his fingers to shape it into a style he wanted. It seemed he needed a haircut—it was getting a little too long for his liking.

He combed through it until it was relatively flat, well, as flat as it ever got. Roxas' hair had a strange, natural spike to it, though it rarely looked good without him taking the time to gel it. Tonight, however, it had decided to cooperate right from the start, falling perfectly into place without any effort or fussing on his part.

The final thing he did was pull out the spiral earrings in his lobes, trading them for his wooden plugs instead. He didn't like wearing his spirals unless he was wearing a hat.

Realizing that he had half an hour to kill before Axel got there, he sat back down at his piano and just started to play. He played whatever came to mind—original compositions, songs from his favorite video games…he went wherever his fingers took him, even singing occasionally as his eyes fell shut, losing himself in the music.

After a while, his fingers started to play the song he was writing for Xion. He simply went with it, not really knowing how he'd end up. And so he was reasonably shocked when he thought of the perfect way to end the song, eyes widening as he played the last chord. Immediately, he grabbed a pencil and scribbled furiously on the last sheet of the song, filling in the last few bars. An excited giggle left him as he set the pencil down, disbelieving.

"You're awfully cute when you're excited about something."

Roxas jumped at the unexpected voice, turning to find Axel lounging nonchalantly on his bed, a grin on his face. He looked incredibly sexy—he was dressed in dark grey jeans, along with a plain black shirt under a studded leather jacket that had the sleeves pushed up. The many tattoos on his arms stood out against his pale skin, and Roxas found himself wondering what the stories behind each one were.

"When did you get here?" he squeaked, blue eyes wide.

Axel chuckled. "A few minutes ago, I was early…your wonderful twin let me in and directed me to your door."

The blond stood, joining Axel on the bed. "Oh. That's embarrassing, I didn't even notice."

The redhead laughed again, wrapping an arm around him and tugging him close. "You were focused on your music…which, by the way, was fucking amazing and added about a million and two sexy points to your already established sexiness, and your voice is fucking beautiful. I have a thing for musicians."

A slight blush colored Roxas' cheeks. "Really?"

Axel nodded. "What song was that last one?"

"I wrote it for Xion…she's been bugging me for a while, since I wrote songs for Ven, Sora and Riku. She wanted one too," he replied, shrugging.

"And there's another million sexy points," Axel grinned, leaning closer. "Playing music is one thing…but making it is a whole new level of talent. I'm impressed, Roxas."

The blush deepened. "Stopppp," he whined, turning away and burying his face in his pillow.

He felt himself be gently turned over and didn't even have time to open his eyes before Axel's lips were on his, moving slowly and trying to coax a reaction out of him. He didn't have to try for very long—Roxas' arms wound around his neck almost immediately, pulling them flush against one another.

With each kiss, Roxas swore he got a little more addicted. He couldn't get enough of the feeling, couldn't tire of the redhead's taste.

"You smell good," Axel breathed against his lips, continuing to kiss him hard. Roxas made a soft sound in his throat, fisting his hands in long red hair.

The sound of a throat being cleared caused them to pull away from each other, finding Ven standing in the doorway with and amused smirk on his face. "Sorry to interrupt," he began, not sounding sorry at all, "but we're ready to go if you two are."

"Veeeen," Roxas groaned, head falling back into his pillow. Axel chuckled, burying his face in the blond's neck and discreetly kissing it.

"Hey, stay here if you want, but we're going to have fun," Ven told them, laughing.

Roxas sighed, reluctantly rolling away from Axel and standing. The redhead followed suit, wrapping an arm around his waist as they followed Ven out of the room.

Vanitas, Sora and Riku all waited by the door when they emerged. "Ready?" Vanitas questioned, hand on the doorknob. There were nods from everyone, and so they left the apartment and headed down the stairs to the street. Axel's hand slid into Roxas' back pocket, grinning innocently when the blond shot him a questioning stare.

The walk was relatively silent, mostly Ven and Sora chattering. Roxas had laid his head on Axel's shoulder as they walked, curling into him to fight the chill, feeling content as he did so. The redhead tilted his head down to kiss his forehead every once in a while, making the blond feel disgustingly fuzzy on the inside.

They reached the club within fifteen minutes. It was a frequent haunt of theirs, a gay bar called Pulse, and it was their favorite place to party. They played good music, and the patrons were generally decent. Plus the drinks were good, and not too expensive.

Once they got inside, Sora and Riku immediately went to the dancefloor, while Ven and Vanitas opted for drinks first. Roxas looked up at Axel and asked, "What do you want to do first?" He almost had to shout to be heard over the booming music.

Axel grinned. "Dance with me!" he exclaimed, tugging him toward the dancefloor by his hand. Shrugging, Roxas allowed himself to be pulled along into the mass of bodies. Immediately, the redhead pulled him as close as humanly possible, grabbing him by the hips and sensually grinding against him to the beat of the pounding dubstep. Breathlessly, the blond threw his arms around the taller man's neck, letting himself go and just feeling the music, as well as Axel. The lights were flashing hypnotically, and it was only a matter of moments before their faces moved together, lips descending on another pair of lips to allow tongues to tangle. Everyone around them went unnoticed—all they knew was each other and the music.

After an unknown amount of time, Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder, breaking his trance. He pulled away from Axel, panting, and found a sweaty, grinning Sora with Riku's arms wound around him from behind.

"We're gonna grab some drinks!" Sora shouted, blue eyes bright and cheeks flushed. "You two should come with us!"

Roxas looked at Axel, who simply shrugged. "I could go for some drinks!" he shouted back, slipping his hand into Axel's.

The four of them wove through the crowd to the bar, where Sora threw some munny on the table and ordered a round of shots. The bartender grinned and placed a shot in front of all four of them, along with salt and limes. Grinning, they all licked the salt and took their shots, biting down on the slices of lime right after. Roxas reveled in the burn as the liquor slid down his throat, placing some munny of his own on the table and ordering another round.

The four of them took shots until they'd each paid for a round, at which point a tipsy Sora pulled them back to the dancefloor and yelled, "I wanna make out with someone!"

Sora had never really been able to hold his liquor. Then again, neither had Roxas…which was probably why he grabbed Sora by the front of his vest and tugged him close, sloppily crushing their lips together. The brunet's hands tangled in his hair, while the blond grabbed him around the waist and started grinding against him to the music.

Riku simply smirked at the sight, while Axel went completely slack-jawed. "Is this…am I dreaming? Or am I actually seeing this?" he asked, watching as they groped each other wildly.

The silveret's smirk grew. "You're actually seeing this. They like to make out with each other when they drink…it's always quite the display," he replied, moving closer to Axel in order to be heard.

"That is so fucking hot," he commented, pulling slightly at his collar. His eyes widened when their tongues snaked out, battling midair in a tantalizing display. It was honestly a wonder he was able to keep his hands off Roxas…

"Pretty much, and it doesn't really ever get old," Riku told him with a grin. He leaned closer. "Listen, you seem pretty nice, but I just wanna make sure we're on the same page. Roxas is a sweet, caring guy, and I've been his friend for a very long time. Which is why I won't stand by and let him be hurt by anyone—it happened last year, quite badly, and I won't let it happen again. So, at the risk of sounding like an overprotective father…what are your intentions with him?"

Axel was slightly taken aback by the question as he tore his eyes from the blond and brunet in front of him, meeting shining aquamarine eyes. "Well…I only met him today, but I already feel more connected with him than I have with anyone else. Honestly, I want nothing more than to be his and for him to be mine. He's funny, and he knows how to counter my humor. To be completely truthful, I really think I feel something for him." He paused for a minute, considering his words. "If you're worried about me fucking him and leaving, you don't have to. I don't intend for him to be a hump and dump…I want him in my life for a very long time."

Riku looked satisfied by this. He clapped Axel on the shoulder, grinning widely. "That's all I wanted to hear. You seem like a pretty stand-up guy, Axel—I can tell we'll get along. Just take care of him, alright?"

The redhead nodded, mirroring the grin. "Of course. You're pretty alright, Riku."

Roxas and Sora broke apart then. The brunet grabbed Riku by the wrist and dragged him off, barely giving him time to wave to Axel before disappearing. At the same time, Roxas leaned his back against Axel's chest, reaching up to hold him by the neck. He offered a seductive grin before starting to move to the music, rubbing against Axel's front with his ass. The grin grew as he heard a small groan in his ear and felt hands grip his hips tightly, controlling his movements.

A moan escaped his throat when the redhead began kissing his neck, his head falling back as his eyes slid shut. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol talking or simply his own desire that made him rasp out, "My apartment, now," a few moments later.

Axel wasted no time after hearing that. Dragging the blond through the crowd, they made their way to the doors. Roxas was drunk, but not so drunk that he couldn't walk right or think clearly.

During the entire walk to Roxas' apartment, the two could barely keep their hands off each other. They kept getting distracted by kisses or gropes, occasionally throwing each other against a wall to make out for a minute or two before continuing.

When they finally made it, Roxas fumbled with his key, trying to open the door. The fact that Axel was nipping at his neck, paired with his slight intoxication didn't exactly help hatters much, but he managed to slip the key in and turn it after a moment or two.

Once inside, Axel kicked the door shut and pressed Roxas against the nearest wall. The blond let his keys fall to the floor, grabbing a fistful of red hair in one hand and wrapping the other arm around his neck. The redhead grabbed him by the ass and lifted him, at which point Roxas wound his legs around his slim waist. Their pelvises started grinding together, creating a delicious friction that made them both moan into the passionate kiss they shared. Tongues slid together, tasting, as they focused on feeling each other.

"Bed," Roxas gasped into the kiss, moaning as Axel began kneading his ass cheeks in his hands while frotting against him almost wildly.

Axel moved away from the wall and toward the blond's room, while Roxas continued to rub against him. It came to a point where they reached the small dining room table and Axel had to move everything aside and place Roxas on it, unable to continue. He pressed the blond back a little, vigorously dry humping him. The blue-eyed man felt as if he was on fire, ready to explode into a burning inferno at any second.

"Axel, we can't here," he struggled to say as the redhead started fiddling with the buttons on his bright blue shirt. Frustrated, he simply ripped it open, sending buttons flying in every direction, pushing it along with the silk vest from his upper body. "I liked that shirt," he growled, tugging the hair in his hand and kissing the redhead hard. He pushed the leather jacket off Axel's broad shoulders, sliding his hands under the plain back shirt he wore and tugging it up over his head, throwing it in a random direction.

With a growl, Axel pulled him from the table, and they stumbled to the bedroom. The redhead kicked the door shut before lifting Roxas and throwing him onto the bed in one smooth motion. Shoes were kicked onto the floor, and then Roxas sat up on his knees and reached for the button of Axel's jeans and popped it open. He yanked them down, allowing the redhead to step out of them before he was pushed back, his neck being assaulted as Axel returned the favor. He kicked his jeans off, moaning loud as they rubbed against each other with only the thin barriers of their underwear keeping their skin from touching. Hands explored bodies, memorizing every muscle, plain and bump.

"What do you need, Roxas?" The way his name rolled off the redhead's tongue made him shiver.

"I need you to fuck me," he groaned. "Make my fucking throat raw from screaming your name."

Axel kissed him hard at that, his body thrown into a frenzy by the words Roxas knew would make him crazy.

"I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk tomorrow," the redhead growled, nipping at his lower lip.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" he panted out, managing a smirk.

"It's whatever you want it to be." Roxas' boxers were then practically torn off, his neck being assaulted with kisses. "Got any lube?"

Roxas swore. "Ventus stole it." An idea then popped into his head, causing him to smirk. "No matter," he breathed seductively, reaching for one of the redhead's hands. "A little saliva will do." He nipped at the long, slender fingers for emphasis, luxuriating in the answering shudder.

"God_damn_," the redhead groaned as his fingers were taken into Roxas' mouth. The blond took care to soak them, his tongue coating them generously while he teased. He worked them as he would another part of the male anatomy…

Roxas smirked around the fingers in his mouth before releasing them with a pop. "I'm all yours," he whispered, leaning up to nip at Axel's earlobe.

Axel wasted no time in putting the first finger in, causing Roxas to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. It had been so long…this was what he'd been craving.

After a few thrusts of the finger, he panted out, "More!" He needed to feel more, one finger just wasn't anywhere near enough. Axel obliged, sliding a second finger in alongside the first. A deep moan escaped Roxas as he threw his head back, panting. If two fingers felt that good, he was certainly looking forward to what Axel had to offer down below.

After a few minutes, Roxas could take no more. "Fuck, Axel, just fuck me now," he breathed, chest heaving.

The fingers pumping in and out of him stopped, and Axel pulled them out completely. "You sure?" he questioned, concern in his pretty green eyes. "I didn't stretch you that much…"

Laughing breathlessly, Roxas grabbed him by the neck and dragged their lips together "What happened to fucking me so hard I can't walk? I'm just helping out," he teased, winking. His lips moved to Axel's ear, where he nibbled on the lobe and licked up the shell. "I like it that way anyway…go for it, Axel."

Axel shuddered, pulling his boxers off swiftly. It was at that moment that Roxas flipped them, slithering down the redhead's body until he came face to face with his undoubtedly impressive length. He licked his lips and smirked at the shocked redhead before his mouth engulfed the entire thing, easily deep-throating the large member. A loud, shocked moan escaped Axel as his hands found Roxas' hair. The blond bobbed his head up and down, tonguing the slit before sinking back down all the way. His tongue moved along the underside, and he sucked teasingly on the reddened head. He gave a damn good blowjob and he knew it.

"Fucking hell, Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, pulling on the hair in his hands. Roxas moaned, loving the tingles of pain he felt all the way to his toes from the rough move.

Sitting up, Roxas placed his hands on Axel's muscular chest and positioned himself over the hard length protruding from his narrow hips. Reaching back, he guided it into his entrance as he sank down, groaning loud at the sensation of being stretched and filled so completely. Axel's hands immediately gripped his hips, his mouth falling open in a silent moan.

After a moment, Roxas started to move himself up and down, quickly setting a rhythm for them. Axel easily matched his pace, thrusting upward as Roxas slid downward.

"God, Axel!" the blond moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy as his prostate was struck, his entire body freezing up momentarily. Axel took this opportunity to flip them once more, taking Roxas' wrists and pinning them above his head while thrusting into him at a furious pace.

"Fuck, Roxas, you're so fucking tight," Axel ground out, leaning down to nip at the blond's neck and collarbone.

"Mm, don't stop!" Roxas moaned, struggling faintly to free his hands. Really, it was kinda hot to not be able to move like that…

"Wouldn't dream of it," he panted, offering a smirk. "I'm just getting started." With that, he picked up the pace, hitting deeper and harder than before with each thrust.

If Roxas had harbored any hope of walking normally the next day, it was gone.

After his prostate was being continually abused for so long, Roxas finally clamped down on Axel's length, his whole body going rigid as his orgasm hit him like a raging tsunami. Black spots covered his vision from the force of it, causing him to nearly black out.

Through the haze, he registered Axel collapsing on top of him, chuckling breathlessly. His wrists were released, and he immediately wrapped his arms around the redhead, combing his fingers through sweaty red spikes.

"Fuck," Axel laughed, and that seemed to sum everything up.

"I'm not gonna be walking normally anytime soon," Roxas said with a happy sigh.

Axel pushed himself up onto his elbows and planted a soft kiss to the blond's lips, causing him to smile. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you," he promised, nuzzling their noses together. "Well, if you'll be my boyfriend, that is," he added, grinning.

"Hmm, let me think about it…" Roxas murmured, closing his eyes. "Hot, funny, great in bed…" His eyes reopened, and they were filled with warmth. "I guess, if I have to…"

Axel smiled so widely in that moment that Roxas feared his face would split in two. "Thank you, Roxas," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

Roxas returned the smile, tracing patterns on the taller male's back. "Hey, you saved my life. It's the least I can do," he replied with a wink.

"Oh, so that's the only reason…?" the redhead questioned, smirking as he traced the looping script of the tattoo across Roxas' chest that read, "It's always darkest before the dawn". There was an almost devilish look in his green eyes as he added, "I'm hurt, Roxy."

Grinning, Roxas tangled his fingers in his hair again, smirking. "Let me make it up to you, then?"

Already getting hard again, Axel crushed their lips together once more.

Roxas was definitely in trouble with this one...but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

The next morning, Roxas woke up feeling sore and happy. Axel was still sleeping, looking peaceful, but he had to pee so he extracted himself from the embrace as gently as he could.

He pulled on a pair of boxers and limped out of his room to the bathroom. Once he was done, he looked in the mirror and grinned as he took in his mussed hair and hickey-covered neck. He looked exactly like he'd spent his night having the best marathon fuck of his life.

When he exited the bathroom, he encountered a tired-looking, smirking Ven. "Have fun last night?" his twin questioned, looking him up and down.

Roxas grinned. "You have no idea," he replied as he limped by, wanting to curl back up with Axel.

Ven's voice stopped him in the doorway. "Try and keep it down next time, would you? You two kept Vanitas and I up all night," he told him, winking.

Roxas laughed. "We'll try."

* * *

_a/n: Well... *tugs at collar*_

_I think I'll always be awkward no matter how many times I write sex. LOL. Oh well, it happens anyway, so whatever xD_

_I don't know why, but I can't seem to write fluffy, happy sex when it comes to Axel and Roxas. Oh well, enjoy the steamy stuff...haha_

_So...yeah. You guys should check out my AkuRoku oneshot I posted, it's called "Thunder". And you should review this and that. Because reviews make me really happy, and a happy author is an inspired author! :D I don't think I'll be getting the other stuff I was working on finished before the end of the night, but I'll put it all up eventually xD as for now, I'm gonna try and finish the next chapter of "Parenting" that I've been working on :3_

_Well, this has been a great AkuRoku day :) Until next time!_

_~AFOM_


	3. IMPORTANT QUESTION

_a/n: Hey, peeps!_

_SO I have a question for you..._

_If I chose to write a story continuing this plot, would anyone read it? Just curious, because I left a lot of things in that can be easily expanded on, and I've had some ideas floating around in my head since I finished writing this two months ago xD so if you guys are interested enough, I might write a sequel! Not sure how soon I'd start, since right now I'm focusing more on my AkuRoku story, Parenting, as well as a few other projects...plus I go back to school in just under two weeks, so who knows when I'd be able to get around to it?_

_I really just wanna know if you guys would read a continuation, so it would be SO great if you guys could get back to me on this :)_

_~A-Far-Off-Memory_


End file.
